1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the simultaneous determination of the distance and the speed of a target in a radar system.
2. Background Information
In radar systems operating according to the (High Pulse Repetition Frequency) method, the speed can be determined unequivocally up to a maximum speed of approximately Mach nine. The higher the unambiguity range for the determination of the speed, however, the smaller is the unambiguity range in the distance direction for a determination of the distance of a target. Typically, this unambiguity range is presently limited to a maximum distance of approximately one kilometer.